


Jade Dragon AU: J2 - Revisted

by FangirlingPuggle



Series: Jade Dragon AU [3]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Based off long AU on tumblr, Drago as Shendu and Jade's kid, Drago loves his parents, Episode Related, Gen, Good Drago, Iso is a crepper, J2-Revisted, Jade Dragon AU, Platonic Soulmates, Sendu possessed Jade, Shendu & Jade ultimate bromance, Shendu and Jade are BAMF, through magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingPuggle/pseuds/FangirlingPuggle
Summary: Episode related fic from my Jade Dragon AU (where Shendu possesses Jade instead of Valmont in season 2)Drago is worried enough with the Iso creeper going after his parents, however, this ends up being the least of his problems.Oneshot that may evolve into multi chapter fic.





	Jade Dragon AU: J2 - Revisted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is from my Jade Dragon very excessive AU series, I've done posts for all seasons and some extra episodes on tumblr.
> 
> https://fangirlingpuggle.tumblr.com/tagged/jade-dragon-au
> 
> Jade and Shendu are the co captains of section 13 (Shendu has human form due to reasons from season 3 of AU) they are plantonic soulmates, Drago is their kid but the result of magic.
> 
> Drago previously took future Jades place in previous J2 episode
> 
> This is a bit from J2: Revisited from Drago's POV

Drago is not overreacting! He knows he isn’t thank you very much, they’re his parents and it’s his job to worry about them (yes it works both ways).

Now Drago knows his parents are badasses, they’re the co heads of sections 13 have faced more magical threats than anyone else, he’s seen his mum take down a room of armed guards one handfed without even needing to use her dragon talisman and his dad is the former demon sorcerer of fire who can still use said demon powers and created the talismans for crying out loud, they’re badasses (embarrassing parents also yes but undeniably also badasses).

But even if they’re badasses, Iso is still worrying, for multiple reasons. The obvious ones are 1) he knows section 13 protocol 2) his technology is on level with their own tech 3) he knows chi magic, good chi magic which he seems to be implementing with his own technology all this makes him dangerous, however, it’s the other reasons that have made Drago really worried.

4) He is oddly fixated on his mum like in the super creepy way, which NO! No on so many levels it’s bad enough when normal people not don’t seem to get that his mum and dad are not at all interested in anything other than a platonic relationship, with anyone even each other, which leads into point 5) he seems to hate his dad and is under the impression that his parents are together like that, also no (honestly Drago has never understood the confusion around this, they’re in section 13 magical stuff is the norm the whole thing of oh are blood both got on this artefact and it magiced up a baby is by no means the weirdest thing that’s happened not by a long shot) clearly the concepts of being aromantic, asexual and the very idea of platonic soulmates are not something this guy understands.

So yeah creeper is super fixated on his mum to the super red flag level and very intent on destroying his dad in the whole destroy you until not a trace of your existence is left kind.

Because of this Drago thinks that him following his parents around without them knowing and eavesdropping on their current conversation with other agents is not overacting.

It’s also not new, he’s been sneaking around and following them on missions for as long as he can remember (Uncle Jackie says it’s “Karma” … after his trip to the past Drago now understands that so much more), so staying out of sight and moving around section 13 is super easy.

“look we just think you should have extra security captain both of you” one of the agents is insisting and yes that would be good

“I appreciate the concern but at this point we need agent power on finding the leak of information” mum no come on

Drago groaned leaning out of his hiding place watching as they headed into one of the secure sections though he did hear his dad add in “besides with the amount of power he’s showing we’d need agents with training in chi magic” he didn’t hear the rest as the door closed, even with demonic hearing he couldn’t hear thorough those damn secure doors.

Moving out into the open he frowned he’d need to cut through the vents to get in there, luckily he could still fit…damn this was easier when he was a kid.

He’s still planning his route when he hears “DRAGO?”

He almost looks back to the door because that sounds like his parents, instead he turns towards the voice came from and see’s his parents…only the much younger version of his parents here…in his time period.

Suddenly Iso is not the only think he has to worry about now.

**Author's Note:**

> May do more on this fic and some ficlets from other episodes within this AU, if there's anything you want to know or any episode really want please let me know.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
